Through the eyes of a phantom
by Logan Roderic Arc-Gustav III
Summary: This focuses on the mysterious guardian known as Phantom
1. Activation

Disclaimer - Um I don't own any rights to MMZ, but I do own the Mega Man games so yeah.  
  
Through the eyes of a Phantom  
  
Chapter 1 - Activation  
  
I was aware. For the first time, I was aware. Model No. 003, Name Phantom. This was what I first saw. "Phantom… is that my name?"   
  
A friendly voice answered my question. "Yes, your name is Phantom, and my name is Mega Man X, but please refer to me as X."  
  
After a few moments of bright white light, I made out a figure. He was wearing blue and black armor. The figure I saw before me was the one called X. (X is in the command mission armor which seems to be featured at the end of MMZ2.)  
  
"Can you stand?" asked X.  
  
I began to stand, shaky at first. I soon managed. "Yeah, I can stand."  
  
"Good. I will explain everything to you. As I said, my name is X, and this place we are in is called Neo Arcadia. You have been created under my supervision to be my guardian. I have been around for hundreds of years, and I live my life under constant attack by mavericks who wish to do away with the human population. Mavericks are Reploids who have decided to turn from their original programming and go about their own ways. You and I are Reploids, and we fight against the mavericks who threaten human lives. I created Neo Arcadia so that humans and Reploids could live peacefully together. Our purpose is to protect them, and I would like you in turn to protect me."  
  
As I listened to X's story I found my self fascinated by it. The more I heard the more I began to respect X. "So, you say there are more guardians like myself?"  
  
"Yes, three more to be exact. Sage Harpuia, Fairy Leviathan, and Fighting Fefnir. They will be your comrades."  
  
Just then, warning sirens went off. X gave me a signal to scramble, so I did so. As I ran, I caught a glimpse of how I looked in a reflection. White and black armor with a red scarf. I flashed a quick smile. When I reached the end of the hall, I found weapons and armed myself. Not knowing what type of fighting skills I had, I grabbed a Steel Sword, a handful of Shuriken, and several Kunai.  
  
As I left the main complex located in the center of Neo Arcadia, I spotted three other Reploids, one in green, one in red, and one in blue. I assumed they were the ones that X said I would be working with. I decided to join up with them, and as soon as I did, a huge Maverick showed up. The one in the green armor shouted out some orders and the others responded. The one in red stood his ground and began his attack.  
  
"Alright, I'm hoping for a good fight," the red one remarked as he launched a fiery shot from his arm cannon.  
  
He was amazing. The maverick managed to dodge the attack, and yet the red one continued to go after it. Eventually, it began to slow down. The others went after it, but It reared up and a orange haze surrounded it. The smoke it emitted paralyzed the others. The maverick, being much larger in stature, wouldn't have much trouble finishing them off. I decided to act. Launching myself into the air with the greatest of ease, I chucked a shuriken at the maverick. It managed to hit the area where the smoke was coming from, and a moment later it became paralyzed itself. Soon I realized why. The green one had jabbed one of his beam daggers into its side, while the blue Reploid had impaled it partially with her spear.  
  
"You over there! Now is our chance." remarked the green one.  
  
"Alright!" I shouted back. Launching myself into the air and at the enemy, I pulled my sword out and struck down at its head. The blade passed straight down through it easily, cutting it the longest way possible. A moment later it fell into two pieces. My comrades and I ran a safe distance away as it exploded.  
  
"Excellent job, my friend. I am Fefnir"  
  
"Yes, you did quite well. I am known as Sage Harpuia"  
  
"What do you know, the new guy is pretty good. I am Fairy Leviathan. If you didn't stop the smoke when you did, who knows what could of happened?"  
  
"We should get back and report to X. By the way, what's your name?" Harpuia directed at me.  
  
"I am known as Phantom." I answered his question rather casually. He then nodded at me and we walked back to talk to X.  
  
We entered a room that was quite large. It was filled with many computers, with both Humans and Reploids working diligently at them. X stood at the center station.  
  
"Harpuia, Leviathan, Fefnir, and Phantom. You all did a great job on defending Neo Arcadia. I congratulate you all."  
  
"Thank you!" we all replied in unison.  
  
"And as for you, Phantom, you are quite skilled with a sword. Reminds me of the old days. You are all dismissed."  
  
I began to leave with the others when X called to me.  
  
"Phantom I would like you to stay here for a while and talk with me. Its been awhile since I have been able to talk to anyone."  
  
I sat and listened to X's stories of the glory days when he and a friend battled mavericks. He kept telling me how skilled I was with a sword, like his friend was, although he never told me of his friends name. All he told me was that one day he just disappeared. X and I continued to talk for some time. We were becoming really close friends. I guess maybe he saw a glimpse of his friend inside of me, and he just needed someone to talk to. X sees me as a friend and I will not let him down. X is someone I can trust and look up to. I have made a promise to him. I will defend him and the citizens of Neo Arcadia at any cost. 


	2. A call to a hero

Disclaimer - No rights to Mega Man , but I do own the Mega Man games and I play them and its cool.  
  
Through the eyes of a Phantom  
  
Chapter 2 - A call to a hero  
  
It has been several weeks since the large maverick attack, and my first battle. I have become more skilled with weapons, and I have become a better fighter. Just the other day I bested Fefnir in hand to hand combat. Although he complained about his loss, he also congratulated me on how far I have come.  
  
As for the other guardians, they have come to accept me as part of the team. Harpuia keeps to himself, and Leviathan is more outgoing then one can stand. The other guardians to me have become family. That is if reploids can have families.  
  
X and I talk everyday. He has so much he wants to say, and I myself enjoy listening to him. X once told me that he and his friend fought a war for an incredibly long time. I can't help but feel sorry for him. I can see so much pain in his eyes. He has been fighting a war alone for along time. He said when his friend was around the fighting had meaning, but now he says sometimes he forgets why he is even fighting.  
  
"Hey Phantom, are you up for another quick fight?" a voice said from down the hall.  
  
It was Fefnir "Sure…just give me a sec." As I began to equip myself for the sparing match with Fefnir warning sirens went off.  
  
"This is an emergency. Several mavericks have made there way into the residential area. Guardians Fefnir and Phantom are to report to the residential area immediately to eliminate the maverick threat. Repeat this is an emergency." The message repeated over the speakers.  
  
"He he… looks like this will be more fun then our little match." Fefnir said with a smile.  
  
"Lets get a move on then. I don't want the mavericks to do any more damage then they already have." Fefnir nodded with that remark, and with that we headed to the residential area.   
  
Upon arriving I caught a glimpse of what appeared to be a large cyber elf. "So…that's what those mavericks are after. Fefnir keep them busy for a second I need to radio X."  
  
Fefnir gave the only response that he could " Make it quick or else you might not get a piece of the action."  
  
Good old Fefnir I thought. While he was keeping them busy I managed to tell X about what I saw. He mentioned something about containing it, and then the transmission was cut  
  
"Crap static." I said out loud. I was so focused on the radio static I forgot about the mavericks. One maverick which seemed to resemble a kangaroo smashed me across the face. Ouch…I didn't even see it coming. The maverick shouted something about Omega as he reared up for another attack. This time I was prepared. As he came down for initial blow I used my repeating image technique. This allowed me to escape the blow. Now is my chance. While the kangaroo reploid was confused I dashed at it with my sword. With a quick blow his arm was detached from his body. Just at the maverick realized what had happened, Fefnir tackled it from behind.  
  
Jabbing his fire buster into the reploids back Fefnir yelled at it. "Not even a challenge." He then fired a high powered shot into its back which sent Fefnir flying backwards, and leaving the maverick a mangled wreck. "Ha ha ha! That's two for me. Sorry about that Phantom."  
  
"You took the other maverick out already?" I asked him with a bit of shock in my voice.  
  
"He he yeah I did. These guys were push overs"  
  
I looked at Fefnir and noticed that he was breathing a little harder. I guess maybe they gave him more of a workout then he was leading on.  
  
"Oh yeah did I hear something about Omega?" Fefnir questioned me in a rather serious tone.  
  
"Yeah they did. Why do you ask?"  
  
Fefnir then explained. "Omega was once part of Neo Arcadia, but he was exiled by X. I am not sure why, but that's what happened. I wonder if he has something to do with the attack today?"  
  
"Its quite possible, but maybe X can tell us more. Lets clean up and head back." I picked up the arm that I severed from the replied. "What a mess."  
  
At the base Harpuia was there to greet us. His expression was cold. "X is missing. We don't know where he is. I will begin searching for him, perhaps you should do the same as well."  
  
Several weeks had passed and still no sign of X. We looked everywhere for him. Then one day as I was returning from a routine search I was greeted by X. Although he seemed different. This X was much colder then the one I had become friends with. His eyes were red and cold. Apparently a scientist named Ciel created him as a replacement for X. X was found, but his body was no longer occupied. Only an empty shell was left.  
  
I assumed that X had planed for such an occasion. He built a large containment chamber. His body was the lock to it. Copy X told me that X is guarding something called a Dark Elf. He also told me that he would continue to do things just as the original had done.  
  
I questioned Copy X's intentions when I found out upon activation he destroyed several worker reploids. He accused them of being maverick and retired them. Ciel ran away from Neo Arcadia after Copy X's activation. Was this X truly the same as the real one?  
  
I made my promise to X and I am going to keep it. Even the new X isn't the same I will still protect him and do what he asks. My loyalties are with him. I respect the real X for what he did. It takes a real hero to make the sacrifice he did. I will not let him down. I will protect Copy X just like I would protect the real X. Nothing will come between my duty. 


	3. Extermination

Disclaimer - Yeah I own Mega Man….Wait no I don't. I do however own the games.   
  
On a side note. I know Chapter 2 had its fair share of mistakes and what not. This chapter should be edited much better.  
  
Through the eyes of a Phantom  
  
Chapter 3 - Extermination   
  
Its been a month now since Copy X took command of the Neo Arcadian forces. We had some time to adjust to his some what questionable methods, but we were bound to follow his orders.   
  
"You have your orders. Now, move out!" shouted Copy X.  
  
Our orders were to exterminate a group of reploids that were supposedly mavericks. Copy X didn't give us any justifiable reasons why they were judged as mavericks, he just said exterminate them. I guess we are doomed to follow his orders.  
  
"Phantom, is something wrong?"  
  
I looked up to find Fairy Leviathan standing over me. "No…well maybe. Its just that Copy X has ordered us time and time again to eliminate maverick threats. Though I really don't think that the reploids we retired were actually maverick."  
  
She looked at me rather sadly. " I know what you mean. I really don't know if they were or weren't. All I know is that my duty is to do as master X commands. We are his guardians."  
  
"I know Fairy…X was my friend, and I would do anything for him. I am obligated to do the same for Copy X, but…" My thoughts wandered for a moment. "What if Copy X is wrong? What if the reploids weren't maverick at all?"  
  
"Then I guess we are nothing but murderers… I know its hard to think about, but we do have our duty. Lets go out and do our job." Leviathan smiled at me then walked off.  
  
"I guess she was right, we do have our duty." I said equipping myself , then heading to the trans server.  
  
With in moments I was teleported to the front lines. I could tell the fighting had already begun. Harpuia and Fefnir were engaging the enemy head on. Fefnir's flaming shots could be seen trailing off in the distance. The hiss of Harpuia's beam daggers could be heard, and explosions would soon follow. Fairy Leviathan also ran into the heat of battle. She wasn't much of a fighter on land, but when she was on her own playing field, that was a different story. I drew my sword and entered the confusion.  
  
"What took you two so long?" Harpuia shouted over explosions.  
  
"Sorry, Phantom and I were discussing something while we were equipping ourselves." Leviathan told Harpuia.  
  
"So the two of you have become secret lovers huh?!" Fefnir snorted.  
  
"What?" I ask confused.  
  
"Shut up Fefnir. If you don't knock it off Ill turn you into scrap and wear you as armor!" Leviathan yelled at Fefnir.  
  
While firing at the enemy Fefnir couldn't help but laugh at Leviathan for being so flustered by his remark.  
  
" Knock it off all of you. We have a mission to complete." Harpuia said with a firm tone.  
  
I couldn't help but laugh on the inside. Leviathan was a beautiful reploid in my eyes. If things were different, and if I had time for that sort of thing, it might have been a different story. All that mattered right now was defeating the enemy.   
  
I took a few hits from several reploids using busters. The shots didn't phase me at all. The busters they used were quite weak. I retaliated by throwing my kunai into each reploids chest. This paralyzed them, leaving them open to attack. I sliced through them as if it were nothing. _What a waste…_  
  
The mavericks we were fighting against were from the resistance that had formed against Neo Arcadia. As I looked around I could see that the fighting was calming down. In the distance I could hear Fefnir taunting the enemy. I knew we were just about finished, and I was begging to head back when all of a sudden I felt a sharp pain.  
  
"Ha ha! Just my luck to run into a guardian. Well then Guardian! How does it feel to experience pain like this?"  
  
I looked at my side and found one of my own kunai sticking in my side. I looked up from my wound to find a resistance soldier that was unlike the rest.  
  
"Your quite the cocky one aren't you?" I directed at the mysterious soldier.  
  
"Why don't you just shut up and die!" he shouted as he kicked me in the jaw. "Tell ya what. I'll let ya know what my name is before I retire you and return home a hero. I am Alex, your worst nightmare!"  
  
It was at that moment I realized how much I hated cocky people. "Your pretty confident, what makes you think you can beat me?"  
  
"I'll tell you why. Your wounded and can't fight. That is what makes my life so much easier." Alex said mockingly.  
  
_That it, this kid is going down_. I lunged at him with my sword, but he was quick to move away. He then drew his own sword which was also like mine. It wasn't a beam saber it was a traditional Japanese sword. He swung at me. I rolled out of the way. The sword then crashed into the ground. I used my sword to sweep the ground as I sprung to my feet. Nicking his ankle he fell to the ground.  
  
"Do you yield?" I asked monotone.  
  
"Never! I would never yield to someone like you! I will take you out, and X as well!" Alex screamed back at me.  
  
"You think you can take out X?"  
  
"Yes as a matter of fact I DO!" He shouted jumping into the air.  
  
I dodged the initial blow from his sword, but he did manage to some damage to my armor. I lashed my sword at him catching his arm before be moved out of the way. A blood chilling scream filled the air, and blood began to gush from his open wound.  
  
"Your…human?" I asked puzzled  
  
"Yeah I am…" He said in a panicked voice.  
  
"What have I done…"  
  
"Tell X, that I am coming for him, you better watch your back…we have something in store for you." Alex laughed.  
  
Grabbing his wound, he teleported away. Once he was gone I looked at the battlefield. The battle had stopped and everyone was gone. I teleported back to base as well. I needed to talk to Copy X.  
  
"You what!!" Copy X screamed  
  
"That's correct…"  
  
"So you injured a human!"  
  
"Sir I didn't know he was human. He attacked me and I defended myself. He was threatening you, so I retaliated." X didn't look to pleased with what I was saying.  
  
"Fine under the situation you did whay had to do. This act would have been inexcusable otherwise. Make sure it never happens again. And for the record if this Alex does come to fight me, I will make sure that he is brought to justice." Copy X then stormed out of the room.  
  
"Great, I managed to mess things up." I said to myself  
  
"Things happen for a reason" It was Fairy again "Don't blame yourself. You were attacked. I know we aren't supposed to harm humans, but you didn't know, and you were defending yourself. What else could you have done?" She asked concerned  
  
"I don't know…I want to defend Copy X, but this is the treatment I get for it. I just really don't know what to think right now."  
  
"Well listen Phantom, if you ever need to talk I am always willing to listen. I think you need to do something to take your mind of everything. I know a certain red reploid who wants someone to spar with him."  
  
"Leviathan, I think your right. I'll go spar with Fefnir. Thanks Leviathan. I think that's the advice I was looking for."  
  
She smiled " Sure it was no problem at all"  
  
Note - Leviathan and Phantom will not become a item. They are close but that's about it. I did that so Leviathan has more personality. 


	4. Cybernetic Ghosts?

Disclaimer - I don't own any rights to Mega Man. I wish I did, but I don't. So that sucks.

**Through the eyes of a Phantom**

Chapter 4 - Cybernetic Ghosts?

Today wasn't a good day at all. I was reading the Neo Arcadian times, and one of the headlines I saw was "Human Resistance Fighter Killed by Reploid". It wasn't too long ago that Copy X chewed me out for fighting against a human. As I continued to read the paper, I found that it was the resistance fighter known as Alex, the very same Alex I fought against. It was at this moment I began to panic. I knew I had wounded him, but I didn't think it would have killed him, plus at the time I had no idea he was a human. I began to fear that I had done the unthinkable and killed a human.

"Phantom," I heard a harsh voice call from behind me. "Have you heard the news? The resistance fighter you fought against is dead," Copy X remarked.

"Yes, I know. I just finished the article," I replied

"Good. I have also got some good news for you," Copy X smirked at me.

"Good news?" I questioned.

"Yes! It turns out that it wasn't you who killed him. A purple maverick shrouding himself in a brown cape did it. The resistance reported it. You're lucky Phantom," Copy X said in a mono tone.

"Well, I, for one, am glad I am innocent, but who could of done it? Another human life was taken by a maverick," I said as I stared at the ground.

Copy X laughed and said, "You have a mission now. You are to find this maverick and bring him to me for judgment. Harpuia has done some scouting, so you should talk to him. You have your mission." Copy X then walked off.

I began to make my way to the sanctuary of wind, the temple where the guardian Harpuia resides. Though it wasn't my first time there, I still got chills every time I entered. It wouldn't be long before I found Harpuia.

"Harpuia, are you here?" I shouted impatiently.

"Yes, I'm here..." he replied in his usual cold manner. "I assume you're here for the information on the purple Maverick. This is what I found out. He was last seen heading towards the old junk yard south of Neo Arcadia. There hasn't been any activity there in years, until three weeks ago. Some energy fluctuations have been occurring there. Your best bet would be to start there. If it turns up dry, then your on your own."

I nodded to him, showing that I understood everything he had told me. He nodded back and took flight, leaving me to be by myself. I turned to leave when I ran into Leviathan.

"What are you doing here?!" I asked surprised.

"Looking for you, actually. I was told to inform you that a new weapon is ready for you. You should probably pick it up before you go out on your mission," she said in a casual manner.

"Thanks." It was the only reply I could give.

"Phantom...please be careful," she said rather worriedly.

"I will be...Hey, what's wrong?" I asked.

She stared at me with sad eyes. "I just have a bad feeling, that's all."

As I began to leave I put a hand on her shoulder and assured her that everything would be fine. I then left the sanctuary to pick up my new weapon and begin the mission I was to do.

I left the base and began to make my way towards the junk yard. I felt nervous about going there. I realized how unfamiliar the area I was in actually was. Having a new weapon I had never fought with before also made me uneasy. I was unsure if I would be able to use it.

I came to the gate of the junk yard, which happened to be securely shut, and I decided I would use my new weapon on the lock. With a quick slash, it was no longer a problem. I was beginning to feel at home with my new weapon. I never pictured myself using a double bladed sword, but here I was with one.

Cautiously, I entered. I scanned for energy readings, in hopes of finding the Maverick that killed Alex. When I finally picked up a reading, it was just about too late. I heard the smashing steps of a Ride Armor, and I was knocked into a junk heap.

"Who dares to grace me with their presence?" an angry sounding voice boomed from atop the machine.

As soon as I regained my composure, I was once again slammed by the Ride Armor. I felt its hard grip surround my body.

"When I ask a question, I expect an answer!" the voice bellowed at me.

"I am Phantom, guardian to Master X!" I shouted back to the mysterious figure. Within moments, I was thrown far away.

"X...At long last I have found you," hissed the voice from atop the Armor. "How the Goliath and I have missed you. You will break under my heel!"

"Not if I have anything to say about it!" I shouted at him as I readied the double bladed sword. "I am prepared to fight and die to protect master X!"

"AHAHAHAHA! You think you actually have a chance standing up against me?! Do you even know who I am?!"

"It doesn't matter who you are, I will defeat you," I said calmly.

"So be it," he hissed "I shall make short work of you"

I quickly jumped out of the way of the Ride Armor. _Not this time. _I turned rather quickly and dashed toward the Armor. With a quick slash, I managed to damage one of the Armor's legs.

"Damn you!" the maverick shouted. "I don't like it when people damage Goliath!"

He aimed his shoulder cannon and fired at me. I barely managed to escape the initial blow, but the explosion caused a slight malfunction with my visual sensors. _Crap, I'm seeing double! _I ran some distance away to let my repair system kick in and fix the damage.

The angry Reploid turned and began to walk towards me. "I'm afraid your time has come. Now just die like the dog you are!"

It was time to end this, so I decided to give him a little surprise. It was time to use Bushin no Jutsu, the art of making multiple images oneself. "Can you find the real me?"

"What the hell is this!" he screamed out in anger.

"Now that I have your attention, it's time to finish you," I yelled as I threw a shuriken at him.

It managed to hit a turbine on the Ride Armor's back, causing an explosion and sending the Maverick flying.

"Ha, Ha, You got served!!" I laughed at him. _"Where did that come from?"_

"Wretched scum, I, Vile will not be defeated so easily! You tell X that I'm coming, and hell's coming with me!" he screamed at me before he transed out of the junk yard.

"Vile, huh... why does that name sound familiar? I should go tell Copy X"


End file.
